Mootopia
Description Mootopia is a planet in 60 Parsecs! that you and your crew can land on. Seen from space, it looks a lot similar to Earth, but completely golden. When on the planet, though, it is shown to be a desert world, based on contexts clues from the sand and pyramids. There is no intelligent life living on the planet. However, the crew can come across another group of survivors that are in the same position as them. According to some ancient texts that can be found on the planet: Mootopia was once inhabited by an advanced civilization that evolved to live on the skies, as they were departing, they modified the planet to make it seem inhospitable so that no other beings populated the planet, should they decide to come back in the future. Many events imply that the beings that previously inhabited the planet worshiped and adored some sort of cow-like beings. Gameplay Mootopia is a simple planet. Since it's a deserted planet, not many beings can cause harm or provide benefits to the crew on the shuttle. A lot of events are usually based around exploring the planet's outsides or discovering it's technology and previous history. In expeditions, all of the crafting resources are available to collect with Expedition System level 1, though most require items craftable with Crafting Module level 2. Most locations have only 1 hazard, making it not demanding to bring many items for a safe expedition, thus giving an easier time with events in the shuttle. Endings Good Endings Planet Revival Ending *There will be an event that requires the Handbook, stating that there is a message coming through that has been playing for many years. When you use the Handbook to decipher the message, you'll unlock the Pyramid for expedition. *After a crewmate explores the Pyramid, they'll bring back a stone tablet with a message that A.S.T.R.O. will translate. After it's translated, A.S.T.R.O. will explain that it's about an ancient prophecy to restore the planet. You'll be given three riddles and three towers will be unlocked for expedition. **Set the Sun Tower ablaze. (Bring a Lighter) **Nourish the Moon Tower with a fruit from Earth. (Bring a can of Soup) **Bless the Star Tower with an object of worship. (Bring an Artifact) *After taking the necessary objects to the three towers, you'll be asked if you're ready to restore the atmosphere to the planet. Saying yes ends the adventure, saying no lets you continue for a few days before being asked again. *Ending message: "And so the brave Name_Captain and his/her crew-mate Name_Crew-mate / crewmates tamed a hostile planet and found home far across the stars." Inmates' Ship Repair Ending *An event about receiving a transmision will appear, apparently a group of criminals on a prison-ship are stranded on Mootopia as well. You'll be given Intelligence and Strength options to talk with the prisoners. For this ending, you need to select Intelligence. **Should you get a negative outcome from this event, the prisoners aren't willing to trust you, and you will need to send someone from the crew to speak personally with them to gain their trust. *After you gain their trust, they will ask if you're willing to help them repair the ship. You can accept or decline to do so. *They will ask you for certain items in order to repair the ship: **Tape **Handbook **Atomic Battery ***The order in which they ask you the items is random. Also, if you fail to deliver an item, you'll be given more days to get the item before they ask again. *After you give them the last item, the ship will be repaired and the adventure will be over. *Ending message: "And so Captain Name_Captain and his/her crew-mate Name_Crew-mate / crewmates joined forces with a community to repair the convict ship. As the humongous vessel rose off the ground, it was no longer a monument of bondage, but a chariot of freedom instead. While many of the ship's passengers never returned to their original homes they made new one all across the galaxy..." Locations For more info. on hazards and what items to bring, see Hazards. Gallery Mootopia Revival Everyone.png|Everyone's spot in the Planet Revival ending. download (3).jpeg|The revival planet ending with a full crew. inmate ship repair ending.png|Everyone's spot in the Inmate Ship Repair Ending. Mootopia from Ship in Space.png|A view of Mootopia from the ship, on space. 60-PARSECS-screen-05.png|A view of Mootopia from the ship, on the planet. 60-PARSECS-screen-02.png|Another view of Mootopia from the ship, on the planet. 26.12.2019 19.49.51 REC.png|mootopia's desert and pyramids. Category:PlanetsCategory:60 Parsecs!